Confusion
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Cindy is very confused on her situation with Jimmy. Can someone please clear this mess up? J/N Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

**Confusion**

"Come on girl it's time you came to terms with it."

"Terms with what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on now you can't hide it from me, I've known you for years."

"What does that matter?"

"Look, I know it's hard to admit, even to yourself, but you have to. Trust me you'll feel tons better when you admit to someone that you like him! I did when I finally admitted to liking Sheen."

"No! Libby I-I can't...I mean it's not natural!"

Libby Folfax sighed in frustration at her friend, for years her blonde haired friend has been denying her crush over a certain boy, the bad thing was that everyone in school knew how badly she liked him. The way she fell into dreamland while staring at the back of his head during class, even Cathy Marshall knew the truth and she was blind!

"Look," Libby sat next to her friend. "I know why you won't tell him, you're afraid because you don't want to be rejected. I admit, I never had that fear with Sheen, after all he wanted me first, so I'm not too sure how you're feeling. But ask yourself this, would you rather go through the rest of your life not knowing if he's the one, or do you want to take a chance and find your soul mate?"

The girl bit her lip and tugged on her blonde hair before nodded confidently. "You're right, I'm gonna tell him." she said standing up. "I'm tired of being a coward, it's time to woman up!"

"That's the spirit," Libby cheered. "Go get 'em girl!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" a voice made both the girls turn around, in front of them was another blonde girl trying to read a book, she wore a rather annoyed expression across her face. "What the hell are you two being so loud about?"

"Oh Cindy," Libby said. "It's nothing, I was just helping Brittany here finally admit she wants to go out with Bolbi."

"What? Britt!" Cynthia Vortex groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Brittany said. "There's, like, something about him. I dunno know what it is, but it makes me, like, sooo attracted to him. I've crushed on him since, like, the sixth grade!"

Cindy shook her head and let her book fall onto the table she sat at before crossing her arms. "You and Libby have the worst taste in men," she told them. "Libby and that candy addicted Ultra-dweeb Sheen, now you and that weirdo Bolbi. Why can't you find normal guys?"

"Girl, this is Retroville," Brittany said. "The only normals are either ugly or uninteresting."

"What's so good about being normal anyway?" Libby asked. "Sheen may be hyperactive and sort of a man-child, but he's sweet and he doesn't look bad without a shirt."

"Bolbi isn't _as _weird as he was back in elementary," Brittany explained. "And he came out of puberty pretty well."

Cindy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You two are just the freak loving type," Cindy said. "I'd much rather have a normal boyfriend than some sugar addicted idiot or weird talking moron." Cindy caught the looks both girls were giving her behind her back. "What?"

"Seriously?" Brittany asked. "Like, if anyone's not normal it's _your _boyfriend."

"Yeah, at least Sheen doesn't nearly destroy the town every other week, though he does contribute." Libby added. "And while his head is shaped funny, it's not nearly the size of your guy's."

"Well I happen to like his big head!" Cindy blurted before covering her mouth. "A-And Jimmy Neutron's not my boyfriend, nor do I want him to be."

"Riiight," both girls grinned.

"Augh! We're not doing this again!" Cindy said. "Go confess to your foreigner already!"

"Whatever," Brittany grinned walking off. "Take care."

Cindy stuck her tongue out at the girl as she stormed off with her best friend tailing her. "Now that I've solved Brittany's love problems," Libby began. "Maybe it's time I-"

"Forget it!" Cindy interrupted. "I don't need you getting involved in my love life."

"Ahh, so there _is _a love life between you two," Libby grinned.

Cindy blushed a tint of red and stopped walking for a second thinking it over. Even she had to admit the two of them were sort of in a relationship, they hung and flirted whole lot, played footsie in the library during study hall, held hands sometimes when no one was looking, heck they'd even kissed once or twice albeit they were kisses on the cheek. But never had the words "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" been said by one another, not to mention they stilled bickered as much as they did their entire lives, Cindy was completely confused on their situation. She quickened her pace even faster saying "S-So what if there is?"

"I knew it!" Libby smiled. "You like Jimmy! You like Jimmy! You like-"

"Shut up Libby," Cindy growled. "You should have known that by now."

"Yeah, I just like teasing you." Libby smiled. "Just remember, I'm gonna be the maid of honor."

"Libby!" Cindy yelled as the dark skinned girl fell into a fit of laughter. "Screw this, I'm leaving!" And with that Cindy stormed off down the hall leaving Libby alone still laughing. As she walked she decided to cool her head by going to the library to study a bit, the moment she entered the quiet room she sat down roughly in the chair and cracked open a textbook. "Damn idiot," she growled to herself. "And I'm not talking about Libby."

Meanwhile a few doors down a tall brown haired boy walked through the halls carrying a box that seemed to be full of mechanical parts under one of his armpits, while he also held a device in his left hand reading the holographic letters appearing before him. "I need to find a place to work on my generator," he said to himself. "Hm, maybe the cafeteria's open. The first lunch isn't until noon." "Jimmy!" a voice yelled from behind the boy prompting him to spin around.

"Libby?" Jimmy asked. "What do you want? I would suspect you to be with Cindy."

"I was, but I think she went to study or something," Libby said. "I needed to ask you about Sheen, have you seen him around lately?"

"Nope," Jimmy answered. "Why? Has he done something wrong?"

"You _could _say that," Libby groaned holding up a pair of black boxer briefs. "I found these lying in the middle of the gym floor, no doubt they're his."

"What makes you so sure?" Libby showed him the tag where the name "Sheen" was spelled with two backwards E. "I see, so he's running around the school with no underwear?" Jimmy asked. "Heh, have fun with that."

"Wait there's more." Libby haulted.

"Oh please don't tell me you found his pants."

"No!" Libby said before grinning slyly. "I just wanted to tell you that Cindy's in the library, she's having a hard time figuring out a confusing problem she's got."

Jimmy looked down at the girl an arched an eyebrow. "Is it math algorithms? I'm quite good at those."

"No it's more of a...different problem." Libby said. "There aren't many people in the library by the way."

"And?"

"And maybe you should head over there to keep her company, you know, get some private time." Libby grinned nudging him. "Just a thought." And with that she walked off to find her rouge boyfriend.

Jimmy arched an eyebrow once more saying to himself "What is she talking about?" He then began toward the library, partly because Libby told him that not many people would be in there to disturb him, but he also wanted the company of his rival. Immediately upon entering the room, he spotted the cute blonde girl with her nose buried in the books. Grinning to himself, he quickly headed toward her table.

"Okay, I think I got this down." Cindy said to herself as she bit the end of her pencil. "Now on to the hard stuff, here we have-"

A loud slam on the table made her jolt up and throw the textbook in the air. "Ahh! What the? Who...Neutron!"

"Hello Vortex," Jimmy grinned leaning on the box. "Studying again?"

"Damn it Nerdtron, don't startle me like that!" Cindy yelled. "You're lucky I didn't punch you!"

"Uh, this is a library, lower your voice." Jimmy teased sitting next to her. "Ahh so it _is _math algorithms you're doing?"

"Why the hell are you here?" Cindy hissed.

"I have study hall remember?" Jimmy said. "Unless you forgot the two classes we take together."

"Whatever, just go sit somewhere else, I'm studying right now." Cindy said opening her text book before closing it again. "Wait a minute, what is that?"

"A prototype," Jimmy said. "I've begun the early stages of designing my own-"

"Invention that's going to revolutionize the world," Cindy finished. "Yeah, I've heard that one only a million times. Probably something deadly that's gonna blow up half the school by lunch."

"It won't," Jimmy told her. "These blueprints here are for a mini black hole generator."

"See? Like I said, deadly." Cindy told him. "Especially in the hands of a klutz like you."

Jimmy gave Cindy a look. "Why is it whenever I try to present you, my colleague, with something you always have to insult me?" Jimmy asked.

"Because we've been down this road a million times Frankenhead," Cindy said trying to hide the smile she obtained from his "colleague" comment. "You always go and build some stupid thingy and it always backfires! I don't get how this planet has even survived until now because of a moron like you."

"Moron? My IQ is twice has high as yours."

"Yeah and you have the head to show it!"

"Oh here we go again."

"Hey, I'm just saying, as smart as you are I think I'd rather be dumber than Sheen than to have a head like that."

"You know, lots of people like my head." Jimmy told her calmly as he rummaged through his box.

"Oh really? Like who?" _You. _She thought to herself. _Idiot._

"_Betty _seems to like it very much," Jimmy grinned knowing that would easily get under her skin, and it did.

"Who cares what _Betty Quinlan _thinks?" Cindy growled. "Obviously she needs some serious eye care!"

"You know, Betty _did _suggest she and I have a little study date in her room...while her parents are away."

"Hmph, so you admit you've been sucking face with _her_." Cindy inwardly groaned at herself for her inability to hide her obvious jealousy.

"I never said I did," Jimmy told her not looking in her direction. "But what if it were true?"

"Then I'd go over to her house and...I-I mean I could care less if you did." Cindy said opening her book. "Leave me alone Nerdtron, I've had enough of you today."

"Yeah well, sometimes I can only stand so much of you." Jimmy said continuing his rummaging through his box.

The two sat in silence for a while before Cindy suddenly asked "Y-You don't still have a crush on her do you? Not that I care."

Jimmy looked up from his blueprints with a confused expression on his face. "Of course not, I mean yeah she's kinda pretty but her personality isn't my type, she's too nice. I'm more into the fiery type, possibly borderline insane." he told her.

"R-Really now?" Cindy asked trying to act as nonchalant as she could. "Anyone in particular fit that category?"

Jimmy thought for a minute. "Yes actually," he said grinning to himself. "There's this one girl, she's a blonde. I think we've got a few classes together."

"I see," Cindy blushed a bit. "Is she more attractive than Betty?"

"I believe so," Jimmy said turning away from her. "Down right beautiful in my opinion, she's very intelligent as well, not on my level of course. I like to debate things with her a lot, though it usually ends with us screaming at each other. But that's all fine."

"I see," Cindy nodded and closed her book looking into Jimmy's eyes which where now back on her. She wanted so badly to ask her name, but part of her was afraid that it wouldn't be _her _name. Again, this was very confusing. The two sat in silence for a while longer, the only sounds being made from Cindy turning her pages and Jimmy digging through his generator parts.

_Damn it, this is no good. _Cindy thought. _I can't stop thinking about what he just said. He really thinks of me that way? But who knows if it really _was _me he was talking about. Damn it Neutron, why can't you just be clearer? _

"Ah, paper cut," she suddenly said sticking her finger in her mouth to suck the blood off.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked turning toward her. "You're going to infect it, you know the mouth-"

"Is one of the most contaminated part of the body, I know that." Cindy said. "It's not a big deal though, it's only a small cut."

"Sure you say that now," Jimmy said going through his bag. "Then it gets infected and spreads to your hand and you'll have to amputate it. No need taking that chance."

Cindy rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, she really liked it whenever he was concerned about her well being even if it was a little over the top. Jimmy pulled out a band aid and wrapped it around her finger.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Cindy joked.

Jimmy smirked and brought her finger to his lips placing a small kiss on it and prompting Cindy's face to turn completely red from embarrassment. "Anything else hurting?" he asked smoothly. Cindy bit her lip wondering if she should take this any further than it's going, surely he wouldn't mind a little library play.

"M-My hand kinda hurts now," she said holding it out for him. Jimmy grinned and gave the top of it a peck. "A-And my j-jaw's been aching a bit." Cindy's body shuddered when she felt Jimmy's lips touch her jaw actually kissing it twice.

"Anywhere else?" he asked in a much deeper and husky voice.

"M-My..." Cindy tried to sound as confident as possible, which wasn't all that much. "M-My mouth...kinda hurts..."

"Hmm," Jimmy said. "I can fix that."

Jimmy slowly inched his face toward her as Cindy closed her eyes, she felt his soft lips slowly touch hers. Just like all the other times before, Cindy just couldn't understand his intention. Well, at the moment she couldn't think at all as she was too focused on kissing her 'rival'. After a long minute, Cindy was no longer satisfied with this simple kiss as she decided to add more passion to it by slowly inserting her tongue into his mouth. _Ah! What am I doing? _She thought wrapping her arms around his neck. _Wow so this is what a tongue tastes like, I've always wondered. _

The tongues clashed as Jimmy pulled her closer snaking his hand along her sides. That was when he heard her moan for the first time. _I never knew Cindy could fall into pleasure, I definitely didn't know she could audibly express said pleasure._ The couple continued their heated kissing, forgetting that they were in a library and people were staring. It wasn't until she felt his cold hand go under her shirt and up her flat stomach, and eventually somewhere higher up, when she suddenly snapped.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed breaking the kiss. "NEUTRON YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST SO FRUSTRATING!" And with that, Cindy pushed Jimmy away from her and bolted out of the library as fast as she could.

"Did..." Jimmy asked as everyone stared at him. "Did I do something wrong?" He groaned in frustration and jumped up forgetting all his parts to his inventions on the table.

"Cindy! Cindy wait up!" Jimmy hurried as Cindy speed walked down the hall and out of the doors, right then the bell decided to ring and all the students were coming out of their classrooms. The bustling students made it hard for Jimmy to get to the door much less catch the blonde. Once he'd finally gotten outside Jimmy looked around and spotted her already walking down the sidewalk.

"Damn Neutron," Cindy muttered to herself. "Taking advantage of me in the library, does he have no shame?" _But you're the one that told him to kiss you, plus you added tongue first. _"He's just so confusing, one minute he's acting like a kid, the next he's being a jerk and arguing with me, then he's acts friendly, and now he wants to kiss me and feel me up? I mean I'm not complaining about that last part but make up your mind first!"

"I see that someone is fuming," came Jimmy's voice from above her.

"Neutron." Cindy growled walking faster to get away, unfortunately his hovercar was following right next to her.

"Need a ride? Plenty of space in the Mach 4 Hovercar." Jimmy said grinning. When he got no answer, the grin turned into a frown. "What's with you Vortex? You're not mad that I-"

"I'm not mad," Cindy spoke softly. "Besides, I initiated it. You just caught me by surprise, that's all. It's not like I didn't...like it."

"Then why are you so angry?" Jimmy asked blushing as Cindy's confession.

Cindy took a deep breath deciding to end this once and for all. "Jimmy," Cindy sighed and stopped walking. "I'm tired of this."

"Of what?"

"This! You and me!" Cindy said. "You're frustrating the hell out of me, one moment you act like you hate my guts then you want to kiss me? This isn't making any sense, do you like me? Because if you don't, then why do you keep messing with me like this?" As she rambled Jimmy slowly began getting out of the hovercar. "I don't understand you Neutron, these riddles you keep feeding me aren't working. I need to know right here and now how you feel about me, if you like me as I like you then we can progress this relationship. If not, then you need to stop-"

Cindy stopped talking because her mouth was being covered by the boy she was just screaming at, Cindy was shocked by the kiss at first and once he tried to pull away she immediately grabbed the back of his head and slammed his lips back onto hers in a much more passionate kiss. This one lasted a few minutes before they both broke apart to breath for air.

"You dumbass!" Cindy growled punching him lightly in the gut. "That wasn't an answer!"

"Of course it was," Jimmy winced in pain. "I kissed you, that should answer all your stupid questions."

"They weren't stupid! You're stupid!" Cindy told him.

"No Vortex, you're stupid." Jimmy said calmly. "You're stupid because you've been stressing out about nothing. You're stupid because you didn't say anything about this before. You're stupid because you didn't realize that we've been in a relationship since the 5th grade."

Cindy's ears perked up at that, had she heard right? "Since the 5th grade?" Cindy asked. "What the hell are you talking about? We weren't together this entire time."

"Well, I thought we were," Jimmy said rubbing the back of his neck. "You always agreed when I invited you on those dates, you never objected when we held hands. And you _always _initiate our flirtatious sessions, of course we were companions since 5th grade."

"B-But..." If Cindy was confused before, her head was about to explode now. "But how come you never kissed me? I mean _really _kissed me, like in the library."

Jimmy shrugged. "I thought you didn't want to," he said. "You never really asked for a kiss, usually females send hints or at least pucker their lips if they wanted one."

"Stupid!" Cindy said bopping him upside the head. "We aren't _that _obvious! And if you've been my boyfriend this entire time you sure suck at it, why haven't you told me you like me?"

"Well," Jimmy said. "I've never really felt this way about anyone before, so I was kind of embarrassed to just say something like that out of the blue. I was going to wait until you said it first."

Cindy looked at him for a while before breaking out a huge grin and pinching his cheek. "Heehee, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." she grinned.

"Cindy! Ow! That hurts!" Jimmy groaned as she let go. "If I knew you were going to act like this, I would have never told you in the first pl-"

Jimmy stopped when he felt Cindy's lips peck his. "I love you," she said softly. Jimmy froze on point and stared at the girl before him, she was blushing madly, fidgeting a lot, and didn't even look him in the eye. But she said "it".

"Cindy," Jimmy pushed Cindy's chin up to make her look at him. "I...I love you too." he said before giving her another quick kiss.

"And seriously, you _really _suck a being a boyfriend." Cindy said poking his chest. "We're gonna have to work on that."

"I look forward to it," Jimmy said.

"SHEEN! Get your ass back here and put these underwear on!" Libby yelled chasing after a black sedan. "And get out of my car before you wreck it!"

"Neverrrrr!" Sheen yelled laughing maniacally as he pulled to a stop in front of Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy! Hey Cindy! Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing in particular," Jimmy said. "You?"

"Making a statement," Sheen said nonchalantly. "And messing with Libby."

"Sheen! If you don't get back here right now!" Libby threatened running as fast as she could toward them.

"Hey Libby!" Sheen called. "Wanna go to that Ultralord movie?"

"No! I told you, Graystar is coming and this is their last day!" Libby yelled.

"Fine then," Sheen grinned as he held up a pair of pants.

"Y-You..." Jimmy said. "You have on extra underwear right?"

Sheen just grinned wickedly and drove down the street with Libby still chasing the car. "We need better friends," Jimmy sighed.

"I've been saying that for a long time," Cindy added. "Now about that ride you promised?"

"Hop in," Jimmy grinned as the both of them climbed into the hover car. "Where to my dear?"

"The lab, and step on it." Cindy told him. "I want to pick up right where we left off in the library. And this time give me a fair warning before you decide to grab things."

**A/N: ONESHOT FTW! Anyway hello folks long time no see, been busy lately. I'm trying my best at balancing school/work/5 different fanfictions. But don't you worry, I'll have them up and running soon. Until then.**

**Feedback is love. **


End file.
